Королева Крисалис/Галерея
Второй сезон Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Princess Cadance first appearance S2E25.png Princess Cadance not so pleased S2E25.png Princess Cadance -What are you doing-- S2E25.png Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Cadance coming S2E25.png Applejack addressing Cadance by her full name S2E25.png Princess Cadance squee! S2E25.png Cadance looking unhappy S2E25.png Cadance insincerely calling the apple fritters delicious S2E25.png Applejack squee S2E25.png Cadance taking the bag S2E25.png Bag thrown into bin S2E25.png Cadance coming in S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Princess Cadance glare S2E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance different color S2E25.png Pinkie with Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance exactly why S2E25.png Pinkie Pie in front of Cadance S2E25.png Cadance 'Perfect!' S2E25.png Cadance 'if we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party' S2E25.png Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie Pie -thank you- S02E25.png Cadance near the staircase S2E25.png Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance at the door S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png Cadance intimidated S2E25.png Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png Princess Cadance blushing S2E25.png Twilight faces Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance why are you S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Cadance stepping on small Twilight S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Cadance smiling S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png Chrysalis' eyes flash green S2E25.png Cadance 'You will be' S2E25.png Horn glowing green S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png Chrysalis in her Cadance disguise S2E25.png Chrysalis makes Twilight sink into the caverns S2E25.png Twilight inside the green fire S2E25.png Cadance walks away S02E25.png Cadance looking behind S2E25.png CadanceEvil S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Притворяясь Принцессой Каденс I see you S2E26.png Cadance Is Everywhere S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Chrysalis talks to Twilight S2E26.png Chrysalis innocent look on cavern wall S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance walking up to the mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'The kind of day which I dreamed' S2E26.png Princess Cadance cute expression S2E26.png Cadance singing This Day Aria S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with the mannequins S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'That I have fooled them all' S2E26.png Evil eyes S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'care less about the dress' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance kicking the table S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mannequin S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance touching mannequin's chin S2E26.png Princess Cadance anykind weather S2E26.png Princess Cadance to be together S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance stepping on hat's remains S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'do not love the groom' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance singing into mirror S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance looking at mirror menacingly S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance 'all mine!' S2E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png Chrysalis is 'one lucky bride' S02E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png Splitscreen 3 S02E26.png Cadance 'Mine, all mine' S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance laughing S2E26.png Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png What did she say S02E26.png Princess Cadance why does she S2E26.png Princess Cadance fake drama S2E26.png Princess Cadance wha...!! S2E26.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png Chrysalis reveals herself S2E26.png Chrysalis sheds her disguise S02E26.png Королева Крисалис Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis snickers evilly S2E26.png Chrysalis' evil laugh S2E26.png Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png Chrysalis pleased S02E26.png Chrysalis close to the screen S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis giggling S2E26.png Chrysalis 'I doubt that' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis shouting S2E26.png Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png Queen of Changelings S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis why so serious S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png Chrysalis getting overpowered S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis it worked S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis is Evil S2E26.png Chrysalis is more powerful than she thought S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis smiling S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis invigorated S2E26.png Chrysalis walking S2E26.png Cadance 'get away with this' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png Chrysalis 'you were saying' S2E26.png Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis 'Go!' S2E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Chrysalis boasts S02E26.png Chrysalis 'I did, didn't I' S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to sing S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis singing S2E26.png Chrysalis' day has been just perfect S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking out the window S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis about to fly S2E26.png Chrysalis and changelings over Canterlot S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis flying S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis being cute S2E26.png Chrysalis watching Canterlot in chaos S02E26.png Chrysalis Head S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png Queen Chrysalis ridiculous sentiment S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis enjoying this S2E26.png Chrysalis shocked S02E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by power of love S2E26.png Chrysalis is defeated S2E26.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Притворяясь Эпплджек 'RD' --The changelings attacked Ponyville!-- S5E26.png --Applejack-- approaches S5E26.png --Applejack-- --It's taken quite a while to find you-- S5E26.png --Applejack-- says Zecora's name S5E26.png --Applejack-- about to transform into her true self S5E26.png 'Applejack' transforming S5E26.png Королева Крисалис Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' wing appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' leg appears S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' horn appears with a hat on it S5E26.png Chrysalis' horn appears and vaporizes AJ's hat S5E26.png Queen Chrysalis' true form S5E26.png Chrysalis looks around the village S5E26.png Chrysalis touches a bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis removes the water out of the bottle S5E26.png Chrysalis --It looks absolutely delicious!-- S5E26.png Chrysalis licks her mouth in front of an angry Zecora S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis backs up S5E26.png Chrysalis --You're vastly outnumbered-- S5E26.png --Rarity-- transforms into a changeling S5E26.png --Rainbow Dash-- transform into a changeling S5E26.png Chrysalis with her changeling army S5E26.png Changeling army surrounding the village S5E26.png Chrysalis --I promise to leave the others alone-- S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Chrysalis flies to attack S5E26.png Zecora fights with Queen Chrysalis S5E26.png Chrysalis blasts Zecora S5E26.png Шестой сезон Времена меняются Newborn changelings slither up to Chrysalis S6E16.png Queen Chrysalis levitating one of her newborns S6E16.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Queen Chrysalis appears in the communication window S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis rolling her eyes S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --I can't take any of you seriously-- S6E25.png Twilight Changeling --oh, right-- S6E25.png Twilight Changeling turning back to normal S6E25.png Twilight Changeling back in changeling form S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --much better-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --now report!-- S6E25.png Changeling --going according to plan-- S6E25.png Changeling --replaced the six ponies and their dragon-- S6E25.png Changeling --...and have taken control of the castle!-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --excellent-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --I've just received word-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --the princesses from Canterlot-- S6E25.png Changelings laughing with triumph S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie looking intensely worried S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --we thought too small last time-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --one ponynapped princess wasn't enough-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --with all the most beloved ponies-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis --nopony can stop us!-- S6E25.png Queen Chrysalis laughing maniacally S6E25.png Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Queen Chrysalis appears from behind cocoons S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --how will I ever prevent-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis rotates her head S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis flies down from the ceiling S6E26.png Thorax looks at Queen Chrysalis in her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --I already have-- S6E26.png Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png Chrysalis --don't mention that traitor's name-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --he was a fool to leave-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --even more a fool to return!-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --he'll learn just what happens-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --those who betray the hive!-- S6E26.png Chrysalis realizes Thorax is right in front of her S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --I don't have far to look-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis with a glowing horn S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking angry at Thorax S6E26.png Chrysalis and Thorax hear a crunching sound S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis and Thorax look at the throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --very clever-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --the secret of my throne-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis searching for Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --using their abilities against me-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis mocks Starlight's rescue attempt S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --everything has gone-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --according to my plan-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --so I could feed, of course!-- S6E26.png Chrysalis --by replacing the most beloved figures-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --all the love meant for them-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --return it here to me-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis sitting upon her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --do as I command-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --my subjects and I will feed-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --for generations!-- S6E26.png Changelings hiss over their queen's victory S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis suddenly appears behind Starlight S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer tries to run away from Chrysalis S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis grabs Starlight by the tail S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --can never be satisfied!-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --exactly!-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --left the hive and made a friend-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --now he doesn't need to feed-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis pulls Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png Chrysalis --...or what it takes to be their queen!-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis berating Starlight Glimmer up close S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hurls Starlight across the room again S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis standing tall over Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis calls Starlight a mewling grub S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --I know what it's like to lead-- S6E26.png Starlight --want everypony to do what you say-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --what makes them unique-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --the only thing Thorax has found-- S6E26.png Changelings nervously back away from Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis raising her horn to Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis grinning sinisterly at Thorax S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --what a real leader is!-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis starts feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis feeding on Thorax's love S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --then don't!-- S6E26.png Chrysalis overwhelmed by Thorax's energy S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis flies backward into her throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne starts to crack S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Thorax nervously S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis' throne cracking some more S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis sitting on a cracking throne S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis emerging from the hive rubble S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis hissing furiously S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking spooked S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis defeated S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking up at Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Starlight --when Twilight and her friends defeated me-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --run away and seek revenge-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --you don't have to!-- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --be the leader your subjects deserve-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking sad S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis looking at Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer offering a hoof to Queen Chrysalis S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis reaching for Starlight Glimmer's hoof S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis smacks Starlight's hoof away S6E26.png Chrysalis declaring revenge on Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --you could ever conceive of-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis --what I will exact upon you-- S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight Glimmer's name S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis leaping over the tower's edge S6E26.png Queen Chrysalis fleeing the Changeling Kingdom S6E26.png Восьмой сезон Свирепая шестёрка Photographer bursts into the office S8E13.png Photographer apologizing to Twilight S8E13.png Photographer -I don't expect you to forgive me- S8E13.png Photographer grinning for forgiveness S8E13.png Starlight Glimmer greets the photographer S8E13.png Photographer ignoring Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Photographer -thanks so much for this!- S8E13.png Photographer -the Canterlot Historical Society- S8E13.png Photographer -document the friendship work- S8E13.png Photographer thrilled to meet Princess Twilight S8E13.png Photographer -let me just pretty you all up!- S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Twilight's hairs S8E13.png Photographer pulling on Fluttershy's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Fluttershy's hairs S8E13.png Photographer reaching into Pinkie's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Pinkie's hairs S8E13.png Photographer pulling on Rarity's mane S8E13.png Photographer pulls one of Rarity's hairs S8E13.png Photographer takes hair from Applejack's hat S8E13.png Photographer trots away from Rarity and AJ S8E13.png Rainbow Dash yells at the photographer S8E13.png Photographer -don't want a single hair out of place- S8E13.png Photographer -this is for the history books!- S8E13.png Photographer ready to take pictures S8E13.png Photographer taking Twilight's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Rarity's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Applejack's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Fluttershy's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Rainbow Dash's picture S8E13.png Photographer taking Pinkie Pie's picture S8E13.png Photographer finishes taking pictures S8E13.png Photographer about to leave S8E13.png Pinkie Pie stops photographer from leaving S8E13.png Pinkie Pie pointing at Starlight Glimmer S8E13.png Photographer halfhearted -'kay- S8E13.png Photographer taking Starlight's picture S8E13.png Photographer -I'll get out of your manes- S8E13.png Photographer leaving Twilight's office S8E13.png Photographer reaches edge of the forest S8E13.png Photographer holding a hoofful of photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at Twilight and Pinkie's photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at Fluttershy and Rarity's photos S8E13.png Photographer looks at AJ and Rainbow's photos S8E13.png Photographer with strands of Mane Six's hair S8E13.png Photographer -I have everything I need- S8E13.png Photographer dropping her disguise S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis cackling evilly S8E13.png Chrysalis walking through the Everfree Forest S8E13.png Chrysalis attaching photos and hairs to trees S8E13.png Chrysalis laughing in the middle of ring of trees S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis straightening Applejack's photo S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -my spell can create a copy- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -anypony I desire- S8E13.png Chrysalis -an image and a piece of the pony- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis snorting at Applejack's hair S8E13.png Chrysalis carving Applejack's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carves AJ's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -why copies, Rarity-- S8E13.png Chrysalis -Princess Twilight and her friends- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -the most powerful weapon- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Rarity's cutie mark S8E13.png Chrysalis carves Rarity's cutie mark in the tree S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis giddily prancing in the forest S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Pinkie Pie's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -and serve me!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Fluttershy's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -together we will destroy- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -her meddlesome friends!- S8E13.png Chrysalis carving Rainbow Dash's cutie mark S8E13.png Chrysalis -I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -turned my subjects- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis cursing Starlight's name S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -I'll take her friends away- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -while she watches!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -then I'll destroy her!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis madly laughing S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis carving Twilight's cutie mark S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis sets up her magic ritual S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis activates her magic ritual S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis blasting magic at the trees S8E13.png Chrysalis surrounded by ritualistic magic S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis watching her magic activate S8E13.png Chrysalis' clones rising from their shells S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis addressing the clones S8E13.png Fake Rarity -those Elements are mine!- S8E13.png Fake Rarity taking possession of a rock S8E13.png Fake Rarity taking possession of a twig S8E13.png Fake Applejack -I got all kinds o' Elements- S8E13.png Fake Applejack extorting fake Rarity for bits S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis about to say something S8E13.png Fake Twilight -why didn't you just attack them-- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis taking offense at fake Twilight S8E13.png Fake Twilight criticizes Queen Chrysalis' plans S8E13.png Fake Twilight -why not just take your revenge- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -they've defeated my army- S8E13.png Fake Twilight smirking at Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Fake Twilight mocking Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis getting angry at fake Twilight S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis glaring at fake Twilight Sparkle S8E13.png Chrysalis -and the power of the Elements!- S8E13.png Fake Twilight dismissive of Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Fake Twilight -so where are these Elements- S8E13.png Chrysalis -most powerful weapon in Equestria- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -known to just anypony- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -somewhere in this forest- S8E13.png Fake Twilight rolls her eyes at Chrysalis S8E13.png Fake Twilight Sparkle -it is a big forest- S8E13.png Fake Twilight dismissively walks past Chrysalis S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis seething with anger S8E13.png Chrysalis and fake Twilight in the forest S8E13.png Fake Pinkie Pie collapses in boredom S8E13.png Fake Pinkie Pie -are we there yet-- S8E13.png Chrysalis leads her minions through the forest S8E13.png Chrysalis notices some clones missing S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -where are the others-!- S8E13.png Fake Applejack looking nervous S8E13.png Fake Applejack mentions a bugbear S8E13.png Fake Applejack thinking of a lie S8E13.png Fake Applejack -plaid socks flew down- S8E13.png Fake Applejack -then disappeared!- S8E13.png Fake Applejack -craziest thing I ever did see!- S8E13.png Chrysalis commands clones to turn around S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -we're going back- S8E13.png Fake Twilight volunteers to find the other clones S8E13.png Chrysalis looking suspicious at fake Twilight S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -you have my permission- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looking for her minions S8E13.png Chrysalis -where are my other minions-!- S8E13.png Chrysalis disturbed by fake Rarity's behavior S8E13.png Fake Applejack -they're at a secret party- S8E13.png Fake Applejack pointing up in the trees S8E13.png Fake Applejack thinking of another lie S8E13.png Fake Applejack -run by a squirrel- S8E13.png Fake Applejack -named Jerome- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis getting very annoyed S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis growling with rage S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis shouting -enough!- S8E13.png Chrysalis levitating her clone minions S8E13.png Chrysalis slams her hoof beside her minions S8E13.png Chrysalis -go out there and find the others- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -bring them back here- S8E13.png Chrysalis -so I can destroy Starlight's life- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -like she destroyed mine!- S8E13.png Chrysalis threatening her clone minions S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis with a twitch in her eye S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis emerging from the shadows S8E13.png Fake Twilight keeping up appearances S8E13.png Fake Twilight bowing to Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -grub-sitting you six- S8E13.png Chrysalis -nothing like controlling my hive!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -give me one good reason- S8E13.png Chrysalis -destroy you all and start over!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looking very surprised S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis grinning maliciously S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis laughing with malice S8E13.png Fake Applejack hears Chrysalis approaching S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis gathers her minions together S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looking at her minions S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -nopony leaves- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -without my say-so- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis glaring at fake Applejack S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -the time for my revenge- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -has come!- S8E13.png Chrysalis -if you're telling the truth- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis laughing maniacally S8E13.png Wide view of the Mane Six's campsite S8E13.png Chrysalis and clones reach the campsite S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -just retrieve the Elements!- S8E13.png Clone ponies following Chrysalis' orders S8E13.png Chrysalis suspiciously observing the clones S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis confronting the clones S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -I created you!- S8E13.png Chrysalis blasts fake Twilight with magic S8E13.png Chrysalis and fake Twilight clashing magic S8E13.png Chrysalis surprised by fake Twilight's power S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis about to be overpowered S8E13.png Fake Twilight overpowering Queen Chrysalis S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis watching in surprise S8E13.png Chrysalis -servants always fail you in the end!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis looks at the Tree of Harmony S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis -I will have my revenge!- S8E13.png Queen Chrysalis flies away in the night S8E13.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Comic issue 1 page 1.png Comic issue 1 page 7.png Comic issue 1 in Polish page 25.png Comic issue 1 in Polish page 26.png Comic issue 2 page 7.png Comic issue 3 cover A.png Comic issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 3 page 2.png Comic issue 3 page 3.png Comic issue 3 page 4.png Comic issue 3 page 5.png Comic issue 3 page 6.png Comic issue 3 page 7.png Comic issue 4 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 4 Dynamic Forces cover.jpg Comic issue 4 page 3.png Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Comic issue 18 cover A.jpg Comic issue 19 cover A.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 31 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 35 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 35 credits page.jpg Comic issue 35 in Polish page 18.jpg Comic issue 36 credits page.png Comic issue 36 page 1.jpg Comic issue 36 page 2.jpg Comic issue 36 page 3.jpg Comic issue 36 page 4.png Comic issue 36 page 5.png My Little Pony: Fiendship is Magic FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE textless.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic Queen Chrysalis IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 5 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg Другие FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic compilation box set.png My Little Pony Annual 2017 cover A.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2017 sub cover.jpg IDW comics issue 18-19 combined.png My Little Pony IDW comics announcement art.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Angel scared of Queen Chrysalis BFHHS1.png Queen Chrysalis appears BFHHS1.png Chrysalis and changelings blown out of Canterlot BFHHS1.png End of Heartfelt Scrapbook page one BFHHS1.png Товары My Little Pony Royal Surprise Set.png Queen Chrysalis Ponymania talking pony doll.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll packaging.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ponymania doll back of packaging.png Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis vs. Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Fan Series Queen Chrysalis and Changelings figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Fan Series Queen Chrysalis and Changelings packaging.jpg Funko Queen Chrysalis regular vinyl figurine.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg MLP Villains Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Villains iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Villains T-Shirt Hot Topic.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 2 DVD back cover.png A Canterlot Wedding UK DVD.jpg Art of Equestria page 100 - Queen Chrysalis concept art.jpg Queen Chrysalis trading card.jpg Queen Chrysalis series 2 trading card standee.png Villains trading cards.jpg NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg NYCC 2012 Canterlot Wedding poster.png Gold Queen Chrysalis Card Front.png Gold Queen Chrysalis card Back.png Queen Chrysalis, Identity Theft card MLP CCG.png Chrysalis the Dark Queen art print WeLoveFine.jpg On a Roll T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Mythical Chrysalis T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Queen Chrysalis Ultra PRO deck box.png My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg Разное Queen Chrysalis in MLP Gameloft game.png Mobile game Princess Cadance's -Galloping Maiden- task.png Queen Chrysalis promotion MLP mobile game.png MLP Gameloft Update 3.5 Loading Screen.png My Little Pony Harmony Quest title screen.jpg Guardians of Harmony game banner.png Toys R Us Ponymania promo image.png Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Queen Chrysalis/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей